CBS Telenoticias
Telenoticias 1994-1996 Telenoticias was established in 1994 from a partnership between Reuters (specifically its subsidiary in Latin America), Artear (parent company of Argentinean network El Trece), the Spainish network Antena 3 and the U.S. Spanish-language network Telemundo.NBC e CBS Apostam em Canais Latinos de Notícias (in Portuguese). TV Magazine, published in Jan. 20, 2011.CBS quer ganhar os mercados latinos (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Jun. 28, 1996.Telemundo joins net news race - Spanish style. Multichannel News, published in Jun. 7, 1993. CBS Telenoticias 1996-1997 CBS Inc. bought the channel in 1996 and decided to expand its signal to all of Latin America, including a Portuguese-language version for Brazil.Megafusões animam setor de mídia (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Sep. 22, 1996.CBS TELENOTICIAS HABLA ESPAÑOL (in Spanish). El Tiempo, published in Jun. 15, 1996. The channel joined the DirecTV Brasil line-up in October 1997, but was removed from the cable systems NET and Multicanal (at the time owned by Grupo Globo) after the Portuguese-language programming launch, because GloboNews would face competition.TeleNoticias estréia em português (in Portuguese). Tela Viva, published in Jan. 16, 1997.Operadoras lançam pacotes (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Nov. 2, 1997.CBS contra Globo (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Nov. 20, 1997.CBS TeleNoticias to Launch Brazilian Network Oct. 12 With Portuguese-Language News and Best of CBS News CBS Telenotícis, published in Sep, 19, 1997. 1997-2000 CBSTelenoticias.png CBSTelenoticiasBR.png In this year, the channel has partnered with the Brazilian network SBT.CBS terá 6 horas de jornalismo no SBT (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Feb. 21, 1998. During 1997 and 1999, Jornal do SBT was produced from CBS Telenoticias studios in Miami. SBT also aired Telenoticias news programming, branded as "SINAL" (Sistema de Notícias da América Latina) in the late-night time slot. Band and TV Cultura also closed a partnership with CBS Telenoticias, but only for journalistic content produced by them.Ibope de "Torre" pode espichar a novela (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Nov. 12, 1998.Record esconde "Leão Livre' no fim da noite (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Jan. 6, 1999.CBS Telenoticias tem novo acordo no Brasil (in Portuguese). Tela Viva, published in Sep. 3, 1998. A similar agreement was reached with the U.S. network Telemundo. Noticiero Telemundo, like Jornal do SBT, was also produced by Telenoticias. The agreement with Telemundo began in 1996 and ended in 1999, when the Spanish-language network decided not to renew it.Telemundo breaks agreement with CBS Telenoticias and begins their own news department. Network 54, published in Sep. 3, 1999. In 2000, Telemundo acquired the channel.Telemundo compra a CBS Telenoticias (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Feb. 5, 2000.Telemundo Deals for CBS TeleNoticias. Multichannel News, published in Feb. 6, 2000. In this way, the channel was closed and was replaced by Telemundo Internacional. Brazil was the only country where CBS Telenoticias had signal that did not receive Telemundo Internacional, because Telemundo had an agreement with Rede Globo to broadcast its telenovelas.Acordo com Globo tira CBS Telenoticias do ar (in Portuguese). Folha de S.Paulo, published in Feb. 28, 2000. CBSTelenoticias2.png CBSTelenoticiasBR2.png Cbs telenoticias.png|2D logo CBS Telenotícias on-screen logo.png|On-screen logo during Jornal do SBT References External links * Especial CBS Telenoticias (in Portuguese), special page about CBS Telenoticias. * CBS Telenoticias press releases Category:Defunct television channels in Latin America Category:Defunct television channels in Brazil Category:News channels Category:CBS Corporation Category:Telemundo Category:Thomson Reuters Category:Antena 3 Category:SBT Category:National Amusements Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Grupo Clarín Category:CBS Category:1994 Category:1996 Category:Defunct television channels in Colombia